Not Exactly Complicated
by JuliaBear7
Summary: Chekov and his girlfriend have a complicated relationship, but to them, it's not exactly as complicated as it seems.


Jessi Hutchins was a stubborn girl. Very stubborn. But in a good way. She knew what was right, and that's what she wanted. But being in Starfleet wasn't as easy as it looked, and it didn't even look that easy. Being stubborn didn't even get you halfway there. Jessi was a doctor, and she loved being a doctor. But her favorite part of her job, was getting to see her boyfriend, Pavel, every day.

Jessi was sitting in her quarters, when Pavel entered.

"Hi, Jessi." He said, kissing her on the cheek.

"Hey, Pav." She said.

"So, Jess, there's this thing tonight-"

"I'm not going to a party with you, Pavel."

"Oh pleeeeease?" Pavel begged.

"No."

"Come on, Jessi! It's Hikaru's birthday!" Pavel moved closer to her. "Besides, it isn't everyday that I get to show off my amazingly beautiful girl." He kissed her neck, he knew that was her weak spot, she giggled every time.

"Okay, okay! Now get offa me!" She said playfully pushing him. "Naughty little Russian."

Chekov smirked. Jessi turned around, and he wrapped his arms around her so she couldn't resist and stole another kiss on her neck.

"That's it! Come here you little milashka!" Jessi shouted after him. She picked up some Russian from him, and caught on fast. She chased him around her quarters, and when she finally caught him, she couldn't think of anything to do to him but kiss him.

"Was that supposed to be a punishment?" Chekov said.

"Oh, shut up!" Jessi said, pushing him on the bed. "And get that shirt off. It's bothering me."

Chekov looked up at her. "I thought you said you wanted to stay a virgin?"

"I do. But that doesn't mean I can't make out with you, with no shirt on." She said grinning at the thought of it.

"Wait, are you talking about-" Chekov asked.

"Nice try, but my shirt stays." Jessi said, tugging at his shirt. "Now get this off. Now."

She pushed him back onto the bed, and kissed him, and ran her cold blue-tipped fingers through his light golden curls. "You really act more innocent than you actually are, Pavel Andreievich."

"And you act a lot less innocent than you really are." Chekov said, running his hands down her waist. "You act all tough but…" Jessi interrupted him by kissing him for a few more minutes. "You act all tough, but you really are a little angel, now aren't you?"

"Angel? I'm Hell's angel. Honestly, this has nothing to do with innocence and all that jazz." Jessica stood up, her short blonde hair was curled out, with a stripe of red, black, and white, she really did look like the Devil's daughter. She pulled Chekov up by his hand and pinned him against a wall, then eased him down and sat on his lap. "Just because I won't have sex doesn't mean I can't make out with you without your shirt on." She smiled.

"Let's see what kinda damage his angel can do." She said, bringing her red lips closer to his, then, Jessi's roommate, Liza walked in.

"Oops, sorry Jessi." She said. "Hey, Pavel."

They turned towards Liza. "Um… Hi…" Pavel answered back.

Liza walked to her side of the room, and got her PADD. Jessi was still kissing Chekov.

"Damn, girl." Liza said. "Remember to keep his pants on. Or at least his lips..."

"Mmhmm…" Jessi really didn't know what Liza had said, but she really didn't care either.

"Who's the angel now, Mr. Chekov?" Jessi said, her black eyelashes catching Pavel's attention.

"Um… I… Well…" Pavel stuttered.

"Thought so." Jessica said, getting up and laying on the bed. "So, it's Hikaru's birthday? How old is he now?"

"I don't know." Chekov said. "He won't tell me."

Jessi giggled, which made Pavel giggle. He sighed. "I love it when you're happy. It makes me feel all… Fluffy."

"It makes you feel fluffy?" Jessi asked.

"Yes, fluffy." Jessi looked at him like he was crazy. "What? It does!"

"How would you even know what it feels like to be fluffy?" She laughed, and poked his stomach. "You don't even have chest hair!"

Chekov's face turned pink. "Whatever. I'm happy right now, just doing nothing. And just do you know, tonight's going to be super-mega-fun times!"

Jessi rested her head on his chest. "You're so cute."

That night, Jessi was really tired. Being a nurse, she was super busy. She almost couldn't come. Sick Bay was super busy today. But when she was with Pavel, it didn't matter. They saw Hikaru, who seemed to be having a great time, and Pavel was, too.

"Aww… Chekov, how long is this party? I'm really tired tonight and I really wanna go to sleep." Jessi asked.

"We will only stay for a little while, don't worry." Chekov said smiling back at her with his glowing eyes.

A few minutes later, a very drunk lieutenant walked over. "Hey, Jess. You ready to be my date yet?"

This wasn't the first time she was pestered by him. "Beat it, Jakob. I have my date right here." She said, with her arm around Pavel.

"Really. An ensign? Hm." Jakob said.

Jessi took that as an insult to Chekov's rank. "Need I remind you, that this ensign saved the life of our captain and Hikaru Sulu?"

Jakob's eyes were on Chekov, seeing he was shy. "Too bad he couldn't save Spock's mother. You were this close, Pavel. But you blew it."

After Jessi saw the look in Pavel's eyes she turned away from Jakob to comfort Chekov, then Jakov turned Jessi around and kissed her.

Pavel couldn't take it anymore. He pulled Jessi towards him, stepped in front of her, faced Jakob, and decked him. Then he stormed away. Jakob got back to his feet a few seconds later, and Jessi smacked him in the face, and he fell again.

Jessi searched the entire party for Pavel, and her quarters, and his, but she couldn't find him. She went back to her quarters to rest. But what was the point. She couldn't sleep.

At about 3am, Jessi couldn't stand not knowing where Pavel was. She went back to the party to find out. "Captain Kirk!"

Jim Kirk turned to her. "Jessi, for the thousandth time, you call me Jim when we're off duty."

"Alright Cap- Jim… Have you seen Chekov?" She asked.

"Hikaru went up to his quarters with him. The kid was wasted." Kirk said.

Dammit. Jessi thought. This is all my fault. And Jakob's!

She ran to his quarters as fast as she could. She had completely forgotten about being tired, and she tapped on the door. "Chekov? Hikaru? It's Jessi, open up!"

Hikaru opened the door and let her in. "Where's Pavel?"

Sulu pointed to the bathroom.

"Dammit, how much did he drink?"

Hikaru shrugged. "Obviously a lot. He's been in there for at least a half hour."

"Pavel!" She said knocking on the door. "It's Jessi!" She opened the door and kneeled next to him. "Oh, my poor Pavel. Why did you go do this? That was stupid."

Pavel took a few deep breaths then leaned back against the wall. "Because of that cossack who kissed you! He… He deserved to get hit too." Pavel smelled like alcohol, but Jessi didn't care. He started coughing.

"I know, Pavel, it's alright. I'm going to stay here with you whether you like it or not. I don't care if I have to spend the rest of the night here next to you." Jessi got up and told Hikaru she could take it from there.

Pavel's eyes started to water. "He just had to bring up that time…" Jessi hugged him.

"Pavel please don't cry, please. Stop, please. He didn't mean it, he was drunk." Jessi said, hugging him. She noticed he was shaking. "Come on." She said. "Let's get you into bed. Then we'll talk."

She half-carried him to his bed, where she took his shirt and shoes off, and put them away. Then she tucked him under the covers and laid on top of the covers, snuggled up next to him. "You know I hate it when you get upset over stupid things." Jessi said, holding his hand. "I really hate it. You didn't have to get drunk because of that nonsense."

"It's not nonsense." Pavel muttered. "He moved in on my woman."

"Pavel, I don't care about that." Jessi said.

He made an attempt to sit up. "What do you mean you don't care? He kissed you? That's what I'm supposed to do."

"I mean forget it." Jessi said. "He's just some-"

"Cossack! And I can't believe you're not taking this seriously. I thought, of all people, you'd be concerned."

"Why would I be concerned?" Jessi said, getting off the bed. "Are you saying you think I was attracted to him?"

Chekov raised an eyebrow. "Well, when he kissed you, you didn't… even… pull away. You let him do it."

Jessi was furious. "I don't even believe you. I can't believe you!" She threw a pillow at him, and it hit him in the face. "You're accusing me of being interested in somebody? You can't even do that! You know what? Maybe I was wrong about you this whole time. Maybe you don't know me."

Chekov stared at the wall in front of his bed. He wasn't going to remember any of this. He was going to see Jessi tomorrow and act like nothing even happened. She sat down, back to the wall, and cried silently, thinking he wouldn't notice, but to her surprise, he got up, and literally fell at her feet. So he crawled next to her on his hands and knees.

"Jessi, I didn't want you to cry." He said softly.

"Sucks to be you." Jessi wiped her face, and went to get up, but Chekov placed his warm hand on her shoulder.

"Jessi, stop. I don't know what I'm saying sometimes." He rested his head on Jessi's lap and looked up at her. She ran her fingers through his curly hair. Tears were still running down her face. "Please stop crying." Pavel reached up and touched her face. "It's making me really sad."

"You aren't gonna remember this anyway. You're way too drunk." Jessi said.

"You would be surprised what I can remember. Remember New Years?" Chekov asked.

"No." Jessi said. "Did you see how much I drank that day? I was sloshed! You were, too. That was a good night. I think."

"Well, I remember most of it. We were both totally drunk and we were dancing, and then when we stopped, you went to go talk to Liza, and I went to talk to Hikaru, and I ended up throwing up on him." Jessi laughed at that. "I knew that would make you laugh. You seem to enjoy my pain sometimes." He said playfully.

"Only when it's funny. Like that. That was funny." She said.

"Well, yeah. I guess. Hikaru is still mad at me for that. That's why he won't go near me when I get all drunk and stuff." Chekov laughed.

"Well," Jessi said. "How about next week, we can go to the bar, and do what we did on New Years. Get drunk on Vodka and cranberry juice, dance…"

"Maybe I'll even puke on Hikaru again." Chekov said grinning at her.

"Maybe." Jessi said. "As long as you don't puke on me, it's all good."

"I could use and Vodka and cranberry…" Chekov said, jokingly.

"You could use one! Pavel Andreievich Chekov! You are just about as drunk as they come." Jessi said. "I could use a Vodka and cranberry cocktail right now. Because you are driving me crazy!" Jessi helped Pavel back to his bed. He was really drunk.

"Hey Jessi…" He said.

"Yeah, Pav?" She replied.

"Could you read me a bedtime story to make me feel better?" He asked, smiling.

Jessi laughed. "Of course, Pav."

"Good." Pavel said. "I'm feeling better already."

Jessi left to pick a story, She really didn't know what he wanted, do she picked three stories and would let him choose. She walked back into his quarters. He was sitting up on the side of his bed. "I think I might throw up again…" He said, his face turning white. Jessi guided him to the bathroom. "Jess, I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You'd have thrown up on the floor. Feeling better already, huh?" Jessi said, sitting next to him again.

"Cut me some slack." He said. "I'm drunk."

"Still want that cocktail?" She said.

"Don't make me think of food or drinks right now, it is just going to make me sicker." Chekov said half smiling.

"Ya suuuure?" Jessi said with an evil grin. "C'mon you love your 'wodka.'"

Pavel gagged at the thought of drinking more. "Cut it out!" He said to Jessi.

"Do you still want a bedtime story?" Jessi asked as he finally stood up.

"Actually," Pavel said. "Do you think you could sing a song?" He said, sitting on his bed.

"A song?" She asked. "Wow, it's been almost two years since anyone's ever asked me that. My little brother William used to ask me all the time. I don't know if you'd like it."

"I will love it." Pavel said, lying down. "Pleeease? For your poor sick boyfriend?" He gave her what Hikary called his "puppy eyes" and Jessi finally agreed.

Lullaby, and goodnight, with roses bedight, with lilies over spread, in Pavel's wee bed. Chekov loved how she changed the lyrics for him. Lay thee down now and rest, may thy slumber be blessed. Lullaby, and goodnight, in the sky stars are bright, 'round your head, flowers gay, set your slumbers 'till day.

"That was very beautiful." Chekov said. "Do you know any traditional Russian lullabies?"

Jessi smiled. "I did learn one, just for you, actually. This one, I think you'll like even better. In English or Russian?"

"Um… English." Chekov said, closing his eyes.

Tired toys are sleeping, so are books. Blankets and pillows are waiting for you. Even fair tales go to bed, so you can dream of it at night, close your eyes, bayu-bay. In a tale, you can ride the moon, and gallop at full speed over the rainbow, Make friends with a little elephant, and catch the feather of the Firebird. Close your eyes, bayu-bay. Bayu-bay, all the people shall sleep at night, bayu-bay, tomorrow is another day, Jessi laid next to her sleeping love, and whispered the rest of the words in his ear. We got very tired today. Let's say to everyone, "Goodnight." Go to sleep, bayu-bay. She smiled as one last tear fell from her face. "Sweet dreams, my beautiful boy."


End file.
